How
by pindanglicious
Summary: Mikasa bilang padaku kalau Armin akan menjelaskannya soal membuat anak; DI MALAM HARI YANG MENCURIGAKAN. /not lemon :p RnR?


**How  
**

**disclaimer:  
Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction**

**warn: contains mature content/probably ooc/ficlet/semi-canon/eren's pov/etc**

_. _

_._

_._

_***happy reading***_

_._

_._

_._

Satu malam tiada yang menarik.

Aku terbangun dari mimpi burukku dengan napas memburu, lengkap dengan bulir peluh yang meluncur deras dari sekujur tubuhku. Manik lumutku terbelalak sebelum akhirnya menggelap.

Ini adalah malam ketiga di mana aku memimpikan tragedi naas itu. Ya Tuhan, maksudku, saat Titan sialan menjijikkan itu melahap ibuku. Kaubayangkan saja, mata kepalaku melihat langsung kejadian itu; Titan mengoyak paksa tubuh ibuku dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian, setelahnya memakannya mentah-mentah. Dan─ah, sudahlah….

Kutatap bentang langit malam yang hampa, tak ada gugus terang benderang prajurit bintang maupun bulan yang memendarkan cahaya temaram. Yang ada hanya gejuju mega hitam. Malam ini sudah dibuatnya suram. Sama seperti hidupku yang kelam.

Kuputuskan untuk pergi keluar sana, hanya sekadar mencari udara dan semilir angin malam yang akan menyepuh ubun-ubunku. Karena saat ini hanya ketenangan yang kubutuhkan.

─namun ekor mataku menangkap sesuatu yang cukup membuatku merasa tenang.

"Ah … hai, Mikasa," sapaku pada saudara angkatku datar. Kulihat gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku itu menatapku dingin, tak bergeming dari posisinya di hadapanku. Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" ─lalu aku bertanya sedikit sewot.

Gadis itu menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, lalu merapatkan syal merah pemberianku di leher jenjangnya. Aku menelan ludah melihatnya─entahlah, setiap kali melihatnya, darahku berdesir lebih cepat dan jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Masuklah ke barakmu, Eren. Di sini udara terlalu dingin," titah Mikasa yang akhirnya bersuara. Masih dengan intonasi super datar dan wajah dingin, namun selalu membuatku merasa hangat.

"Kau juga, apa tujuanmu ke sini? Sana pergi ke barak perempuan,"

Aku membalasnya dengan cibiran kekanakkan. Tapi memang benar sih, buat apa seorang gadis sepertinya mampir ke barak laki-laki? Memangnya dia mau diperkosa Jean? Ayolah, laki-laki itu terlalu berbahaya untuk saudara angkatku ini.

"Armin," jawabnya singkat. Aku terperangah sejenak, namun dengan sedikit emosi kubalas respon sialannya itu dengan sentakan pelan.

"Dia sudah ngorok daritadi, Mikasa! Kau ini bodoh sekali sih! Memangnya mau apa kau dengan si Armin, hah?!" bentakku sewot, jari telunjukku bergerak nafsu menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidungnya.

Untuk apa dini hari seperti begini dia berniat mengunjungi Armin? Walaupun Armin itu _shota_ (dan satu-satunya orang yang kami percaya seutuhnya), yang namanya naluri lelaki pasti dimilikinya! Aku tidak mau saudara angkatku ini dihamili oleh si kuning pendek itu! Bagaimanapun juga Mikasa cuma satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki.

Kulihat manik obsidiannya berkedip sejenak.

"Tadi siang dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjelaskan soal cara membuat anak," ujarnya dingin, namun terlampau polos.

─dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di bagian bawahku. Sialan. Itu penisku yang menegang.

Armin pernah menjelaskan cara membuat anak padaku. Dan sekarang yang terbayang di pikiranku adalah; Aku dan Mikasa yang tengah melakukannya. Oh ya Tuhan aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kami melakukan hal itu─GYAAH!

─coba bayangkan. Anggaplah aku dan Mikasa sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Lalu saat malam pertama, aku menindih tubuh mungil namun atletis milik Mikasa, tanganku menggerayangi tubuh jenjangnya, meremas kedua buah dadanya, sedang kejantananku sudah tertancap dalam lubangnya, dan gadis itu mendesah bergelora dengan wajah memerah padam, memohon kepadaku untuk menusukkan kejantananku lebih dalam─ASTAGA EREN!

DEMI TUHAN, HENTIKAN PIKIRAN KOTOR ITU EREN! KENDALIKAN DIRIMU─

"Eren?"

"Ah!"

Aku mengerjap, lamunan **super kotor **milikku terbuyar. Mikasa menggerak-gerakkan tangan mungilnya di hadapan wajahku yang rasanya panas. Mungkin sekarang memerah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eren, celanamu kenapa?" ujarnya lagi dengan intonasi super polos.

MIKASA! OH YA AMPUN SUDAHLAH KAU PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH DARI BARAKKU!

"Jadi bagaimana─"

"Nanti kupraktekkan kalau kita sudah menikah, oke? Sekarang kembali ke barakmu sebelum kucuri ciuman pertamamu!"

Aku memotong pembicaraannya─tak kuat, aku tak mau menerkamnya. Itu dosa. Nanti saja kulahap kalau sudah nikah─ish apa sih!

"E-eh …"

─dan wajahnya merona setelah mendengar pembicaraanku.

.

.

.

Aku serius soal pernikahan itu, eh, Mikasa …

.

.

.

**End**

Done, nista, lumayan bejat ;) tumpengan, everybody! /dihajar

Saya sengaja taruh di rate M buat cari aman :'D lagian ada adegan _itu _yang ngga pantes buat anak kecil btw /gaknyadardiri  
kalau bikin lemon full alias PWP gitu saya belum berani ah =w= /LAGIAN

Ahahaha silahkan feedback aja 8'D

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
